Belrotic
by dinocavallones
Summary: Xanxus and Bel discover the world of anime conventions, cosplayers, doujins, and best of all - fanservice. The rest of Varia just tagged along because they felt the need to be part of it. Crack!XB.


**Summary**: Bel always knew of Xanxus's feelings towards him. Being the genius, he knew what anime conventions consisted of. Fanservice, doujins, cosplayers... and more fanservice. I don't know about yo~ou, but I would totally pay to see fanservice of these two. So when he drags Xanxus in (and also the other Varia members who decide to tag along as well, much to Xanxus's disgruntlement), they do some... _interesting _things there. _Interesting_ is just one word to describe it.

**Warning**: The use of squeal-y fangirls, swearing, and CRACK. ;D In case you didn't notice yet, it's a Xanxus/Bel fanfic. It is love...to me anyway. And shut up~ I know my title is craptastic, but it's funny. :3 Bel[e]rotic, mhm. Thanks, Earthly Evil.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters all belong to Akira Amano.

**Self-Proclaimed Sem**e: So, I've got nothing against Bel/Fran or Squalo/Xanxus because I love those couples too. I love everyone...cept maybe Levi. LOL, JSYK. This started out originally as a XS fic, prompted by Rabu Love, but then somehow, it got twisted into a XB fic. I felt so bad ~ D: But I mean, I wanna thank Rabu Love and Roriette (for editing my work) because if it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't have finished this fic or even started it. x-x Sorry for the super long intro type thing. I edited and edited and edited 32472849 times, so if there are mistakes, I'm going to shoot myself. ;~; Enjoy~

* * *

Belrotic

_This is what happens._

It _had_ been a perfectly normal day. Only Bel was so bored that he didn't know what he was doing with himself. He was supposed to be on a mission that Xanxus had sent him on yesterday, but he was just not in the mood. So now he found himself lying on his stomach on his cushiony bed, playing with his knives. Pricking his finger with one of those sharp blades, he watched as royal blood oozed out from the cut. Bringing it to his lips, he licked it with relish.

He was trying to think of a brilliant plan. He knew all about Xanxus; the way the man looked at him with the slightest hint that he was lusting for him was enough for the Prince to know.

He _was _a genius, after all.

But the only problem was getting the boss to actually show it.

"Senpaaai."

Bel stopped sucking on his finger and instantly shot his knife at the frog-hatted boy by the door. Fran managed to dodge in time and the knife clung to the door with a jittery _ping!_ Bel smiled sweetly, as if he had not just tried to stab the boy. "Knock, peasant, or I won't miss on purpose next time."

"I think you _really _missed _this _time," Fran said flatly as he looked pointedly at the weapon of mass destruction. "Anyway, there's some strange gathering outside near the headquarters."

Bel's mouth remained a distrustful grin. "It's not…uh…"

"No, there aren't any weapons so I doubt they're here to get revenge on you for killing their dad or their uncle twice removed…or whoever you killed last week," Fran muttered the last phrase. He threw a glance back at the way he had come from, "There are kids in costumes and there's a banner that says…an-anu…mee...anumay? Something…"

"Shishishi~, it's _anime_, incompetent kouhai."

"Probably, fake Prince-senpai."

Despite the nickname, Bel's skin prickled with excitement. He knew what _that _was. Maybe this time, he could finally get something out of Xanxus. Where those conventions were, there was bound to be something to drive some sort of emotion or action from Xanxus. But first…he had to get the boss there. Leaping off the bed calmly, he beamed. "Get me a band-aid, froggie~. The Prince will take you out for a short walk. Shishishi~."

* * *

Settled in his settee, Xanxus paid languid attention to the crackle of the orange flames in his room at the Varia headquarters. With his elbow propped on the armrest, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand in an indolent manner. His eyes were closed and his fingers flexed along the side of his face, the tips of his fingers touching his scars and his temple, almost as if he was trying to rid himself of a headache.

That, some could say, was not far from the truth.

The Varia boss was actually coping with a slight migraine, one that was killing his head tremendously. It was a wonder that the headquarters remained peaceful for the last two hours, thus he rather enjoyed the silence. He had no idea where his family was, and frankly, he didn't give a damn. Well, maybe he was thinking about that eyes-covered blond a _little_ bit, but he was still savoring the peace. Sadly, it was short-lasted.

Sudden frantic knocking could be heard at the door and silence ensued after that. Xanxus was just about to signal that the person could come in with a half-hearted grunt, but the door swung open way before he even thought of doing so.

Xanxus cracked open one venomous eye, giving the intruder a belittling glare. Or rather, intruders. Fran had stepped into the room with tears in his eyes and about twenty oddly shaped knives protruding from his back. He plucked one out, giving Xanxus an apologetic glance. "Sorry, boss, but tiara-wearing senpai wouldn't stop chasing me around."

"It's a crown, stupid frog. Princes wear _crowns_, not tiaras." At that moment, Bel emerged from behind the green-haired boy, his knives held at the ready with murderous intent. The moment Xanxus saw that striped-shirted Prince walking colonially through the door, his eyes flitted open lazily and he kept a wary watch on Bel.

Fran frowned, mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'fake prince' as he pulled another knife out. Bel's eyes flashed through unruly blond bangs, "Shishishi~ want to repeat that?"

Xanxus shifted slightly on his chair, the notion causing both to freeze. It was never a good idea to disrupt the Varia boss when he was having his alone time, but Fran had run in here to escape from his maniacal blond partner and Bel had no choice but to follow. Plus, for the latter, it was another chance to see the boss.

Xanxus idly lifted a glass of wine to his lips, saying nothing as his crimson eyes trailed from one person to the next. Bel noticed uneasily that the boss's gaze lingered longer on him. The two trespassers waited in dreaded silence as Xanxus swallowed, his lips forming a taut line. Then he spoke, his voice dangerously low, "Remind me again why you two are in my room?" It was both a question and a demand.

Fran opened his mouth but words escaped him when yet _another_ knife had been jabbed into his back. Bel answered instead, leaning on the green-haired subordinate's shoulder casually with a grin, "Ushishishi~. The Prince was on his mission like boss told him to..."

Xanxus didn't look amused. He rested his head against the soft cushion of the chair, a frown etched across his face. Bel's grin wavered, but the prince continued to speak, "But then we went outside the headquarters and we saw some sort of congregation and my little uncute kouhai here," Bel paused to jab a finger lightly at Fran's head, issuing a mumble of protest from the boy, "wanted to see what was going on. So we went a little closer and you're not gonna guess what we saw."

"I'm not interested in what trash do in their spare time," Xanxus muttered condescendingly with a noticeably bored tone. He didn't even like how Bel had gone somewhere with Fran…_alone together._ Just the thought made his blood boil, but yet his interest had slightly peaked, so he waited for Bel to continue. _If _he continued.

Bel's smile suddenly flashed back onto his face, "Shishishi~, that's what you always say, boss. You know you want to know," Bel snickered and ignored the swift scowl that took over Xanxus's face, continuing in his playful voice, "We used illusions to get in, but I already figured out what it was because I'm a genius like that. They call it an _anime convention_."

"I saw about two Bel-senpais going in there," Fran's drowsy voice piped up as he dodged another knife aimed for his back.

"There will forever and always be only one true Prince, and that's me. Shishishi~" Bel gloated. He glanced at the Varia boss through wavy blond bangs and grinned deviously, "I saw a few people dressing up as you too, boss. Doesn't that make you _mad_?"

Though he barely got a reaction from Xanxus, Bel knew that the dark-haired man was paying close regard to what he was saying. Also, he noticed Xanxus's tanned, bony finger twitching in annoyance and he knew he had gotten a rise out of the man. For an accounted ten seconds, Xanxus remained silent. Then, with a fluid change of movement, Xanxus stood up from his throne and stepped down from the velvety carpeted steps, causing Bel's and Fran's bloods to freeze.

"Boss, you're not _that _mad, are you? Sit back down~" Bel chuckled nervously.

Xanxus ignored him, allowing his black coat to float behind him as he strode up towards the two. He walked past Bel, grazing his arm against the blond ever so slightly, causing a faint pink to rise in the other's cheeks. Xanxus smirked inwardly, "_Venire, _Bel. Show me this scum-filled convention."

"Oooh~. Interested, boss?" Bel grinned. Fran blinked blankly as if unsure of what to say.

Xanxus halted, the thud of his leather boots echoing in the vast room. Bel wasn't sure if he said something wrong, but he stood his ground. Without glancing back, Xanxus tilted his head to the side and grunted resolutely, "Not interested. You've got five seconds to follow me out of this room or I'll blast you into oblivion."

"Ushishi~, take it easy," Bel snickered at Xanxus's stubbornness as he kept a fast pace after the grumpy Varia boss.

Fran stared blankly at an open space before following right after, "Senpai, boss, do I come with you?"

Xanxus grunted with indifference, but if anyone were to peer into his mind right now, they would know that the raven-haired man absolutely did not want another person to tag along. Bel swiftly noticed the boss tensing and he grinned as a plan started forming in his head. "Come along, idiot frog. If I'm around the corner for one second, you'll fall into a hole and die."

"Least I won't have to deal with fake Prince-senpai anymore, and maybe this stupid hat will fall off too," Fran mumbled.

"…what did you say?"

"Nothing, Bel-senpai~," Fran darted around Bel hastily, skidding over the stone floor and nearly colliding into Xanxus's back in his haste. He settled in using the boss's shadow as a source of protection. The tall Varia boss frowned upon his minions' playfulness, but he remained silent, attempting to ignore their constant bickering.

"VOOOOOI!" Xanxus's left eye twitched in slight irritation as he heard his swordsman coming up from behind. Superbi Squalo slung his arm around Xanxus's shoulder, much to the other man's displeasure.

"Get off me, scum."

Squalo smirked, his canine teeth glinting viciously. He let his arm slip off Xanxus anyway as he glanced at the other two. "And where are you three going?"

"None of your business, shark face," Bel taunted with an immediate reply, "The Prince is showing boss what he found."

"What _I_ found, Bel-senpai."

"Shut up, frog."

If _that_ wasn't enough to increase the painful headache building inside Xanxus's head, Lussuria chose that moment to barge in as well. He blinked his lusciously mascaraed eyelashes as he spotted a certain blond amongst the group. "Bel-chan~, have you seen my shampoo? You've been using it again, haven't you?" Lussuria put on a pout. The blond lifted his chin in the air huffily,

"Shishishi~ I wouldn't use such peasant quality shampoo," Bel sneered, peering behind Lussuria only to see Levi taking powerful strides towards them. It seemed that annoying bastard wanted to see what was going on as well. With a slight roll of his eyes, he grasped Xanxus's shirt sleeve and pulled, "Let's go, boss!"

Normally, Xanxus would've shouldered him away, but the blond had dragged him along so fast that he couldn't figure out what to do. Bel must have realized what he had done because he suddenly let go and turned away with his signature grin. "Oops~ Sorry, boss!"

Xanxus didn't say anything. Slightly aggravated by the amount of people tagging along (as it was no longer just Bel and him), his lips turned down into an irate scowl. Maybe he'd just stay behind after all; why had he come here in the first place? He couldn't remember. The Varia boss turned to glower at the quintuple, growling, "Fucking scum. You're all annoying. Run along to that convention and leave me alone."

Bel's grin disappeared for a moment, his mood drenched in cold water from the 'scum' remark, but instantly, his trademark grin slid smoothly over his scowling lips, displaying his pearly whites. "But we're already here, boss."

No one noticed them yet. Levi stared at the building and the amount of people filing in, "What's this?"

As Fran explained where they were, Bel stole a sideways glance at Xanxus. The man had crossed his arms, staring into the distance with a glare. He was undeniably tall, lean, and attractive, and his glowering features gave off a brooding aura. A grin pulled at Bel's lips, and the blond turned to Fran. "Hey, froggie. Go make an illusion and get those people away from the doors. We need to get in."

"…yes, Bel-senpai."

Fran scampered off, and as Squalo snapped at Lussuria to stop touching his hair, Bel's gaze flickered over to Xanxus. He continued to stare, and in a sheer few seconds, Xanxus's frown deepened, "What are you staring at?"

"The Prince is _not _staring," said Bel, an exasperated sigh accompanying his denial. His face burned a delicate shade of scarlet at the quirk of an eyebrow in response, and he tried covering it up with a wide smile, "The boss is merely in my path and I've nowhere else to look."

"Hm." Xanxus smirked; he was almost sure that Bel had been lying.

"Senpaaai! Doors are clear," Fran informed monotonously as he adjusted the hat on his head, "I never knew girls could run so fast when faced with a dissected frog."

"Shishishi~, maybe we should just dangle you in front of them next time," Bel remarked, causing Squalo to smirk.

The swordsman scowled with amusement, "Weak illusions."

"Maybe I could conjure better ones if I could take this hat off—"

"No."

The convention was filled to the brim with people, but Varia didn't pay much attention to the ones around them, not when they bore no resemblance to any of them. Fran glanced up and down the room, searching for the teenagers dressed up as his senpai. Squalo looked like he wasn't even sure what he was doing here in the first place, and Levi just looked…rather out of place.

"Hey, boss…?" the lightning guardian prompted hesitantly.

Xanxus ignored him.

"VOOIIII! I'll take a look around then," Squalo smirked, baring his canine teeth. He shrugged his shoulders as he started off, "I wonder what boss wants to do in an odd place like this~?"

Xanxus threw a hostile glare at the swordsman's back, yet a dark smirk pulled at his lips. "I was dragged here. Don't make stupid assumptions."

"Ooh~, those are cute," Lussuria cooed, heading off as well, though the rest were oblivious to what he'd seen, "Look!" he cried with glee, clasping his hands together while making whimsical smooching noises with his mouth. "It's that – what's his face?— that sun guardian with the nice body. Those are his plushies. I wonder if they have any of me…"

"Ushishishi~, seems like a fun place, huh, boss?" Bel cocked his head to the side. From the corner of his eye, he tried to see if he could get a reaction from Xanxus, but did not succeed. His bottom lip jutted out defiantly, but then something else caught his eye, "My little unpleasant kouhai, where are you going?"

Fran had walked off on his own to a nearby table. He pointed with one finger at the books there, "There's a picture of me on these books."

Bel and Xanxus raised an eyebrow before following along. Levi, with nothing else to do, trailed behind them like a lost puppy. Fran poked at the book, asking the girl near the table, "What's this?"

Before the girl could even respond, Bel answered without thinking, "A _doujinshi _cover of you, idiot."

Fran glanced at the Prince, unimpressed, "How did you know that, Bel-senpai?"

Bel didn't answer immediately this time. Xanxus's lips curled upward in an arrogant smirk. He wouldn't accuse the blond of knowing what a doujinshi was, though he was pretty sure it was because Bel had bought some before.

"Yeah, that's what it is," the girl replied, giving Fran one quick scan from head to toe, "Nice cosplay."

Fran blinked vacantly, not understanding, "…Thanks?" He turned his green eyes back towards the doujinshi, "What's it about?"

"It's boy love between Fran and Belphegor from Katekyo Hitman Reborn," the girl replied. Bel's head jerked up at his name, something between a warning smile and a glower creeping over his lips.

"That's Prince Belphegor to you, lowly commoner."

"Gee, you even act like him," the girl laughed, unaware that Bel was being serious, and that if she joked anymore, she could be sliced into pieces. Xanxus, however, reached over and plucked the book out of Fran's hands just as the green-haired boy was flipping through the pages. His crimson eyes scanned the first page, quickly absorbing the words and drinking in the erotic pictures. His eyebrows furrowed, scarcely happy with what he was reading,

"Good drawings, huh?" The girl smiled.

Bel could already sense the dangerous aura emitting from the Varia boss and he carefully removed the book from Xanxus's hands, "Let's look at something else, shall we? Shishishi~" Just as he pushed the unresponsive man across, he suddenly realized something. Was Xanxus angry because the doujinshi wasn't of…_them together?_

The gears clicked inside the genius's mind. One of his playful thoughts was: _I know how to make the boss jealous now ~_

Usually, he wouldn't be crazy enough to do this, but he was bored to tears; there was nothing else to do here. Some of the costumes were terrible, in his opinion, and he couldn't bear to look at them. He turned around, "Hey, boss, look at this—oh, wait a second. My bad. Shishishi~." Bel grinned nervously at the stranger staring back at him. He was wearing the same thing Xanxus was wearing, but from one look, Bel already knew that this wasn't him.

"How dare you mix me up with that vermin..." Xanxus growled from behind. Bel cringed inwardly, but he put on a brave frontier,

"I'm never wrong. I did that on purpose," Bel insisted.

"You just signed your death warrant," Xanxus hissed, towering over the blond. As the latter started to move away slightly, Xanxus gripped his slender arm tightly, preventing him from escape. The black-haired man was suddenly so close to Bel's ear and the blond could feel excited shivers tingling up and down his spine --

"Hey, boss! Look at this!"

Xanxus hesitantly let go of Bel and swiveled around to see Levi holding up a book. Xanxus gaped at it with unwavering, dark eyes and Bel laughed, "Shishishi~! Really, Levi, you're going to scar the boss's eyes with that! No one wants to read a book about you and him."

Xanxus looked like he was ready to punch his burly subordinate's lights out. Levi must have noticed it too, because he suddenly hid the book behind his back and started whistling. "Sorry, boss. I'll put this back right away."

"VOOOIIII! What the fuck is thiiiiis?!" Bel turned around to see Squalo gawking at a poster. It somehow didn't surprise others that it was a poster of Squalo and Xanxus together, tangled up in each other's arms. Xanxus gritted his teeth, his fingers twitching, aching to reach for his gun and shoot that damn thing to smithereens.

Bel smirked playfully, "Interesting~. Looks like a lot of people here like you and sharkie together. Ushishishi~."

"Watch your mouth, Bel," Xanxus snapped.

"Boss, I have one of those book things with you too," Fran piped up, holding a colourful doujinshi cover in hand, but after receiving a glare from both Xanxus and Bel, he took his time placing it neatly back on the table and solemnly backing away. He didn't fancy another knife stabbing into his back.

"I don't see any pairings with me and other people," Lussuria whined.

Bel scoffed, "Maybe because you're so gay that you're just awesome by yourself. But I highly doubt it~," Bel added in, causing Lussuria's happy grin to slide and his shoulders to sag in disappointment.

Xanxus scowled, watching his inferiors with an apathetic gaze. There were so many fan-made things and yet not one of them had Xanxus and Bel together. That just _pissed _him off. Maybe he wasn't looking hard enough, but he could tell that others were keeping an eye on him for his reaction. He couldn't look for anything right _now._ So, turning his heel, he started to head towards the opposite direction, a dangerous growl rolling from his throat, "This is a waste of my time."

"What were you expecting, boss?" Bel asked, trailing behind Xanxus. He knew, of course, but he wanted to tease. With a little upturn of his lip, he flaunted around the scarred man, "Were you looking for something?"

"Tch." Xanxus stopped in front of another table. Bel simply looked amused.

"You're not looking for anything of _us_, are you?"

Shock flitted across Xanxus's face for a split second, but then a shadow of annoyance passed it, "Absolutely not," he said defiantly.

Bel adjusted the crown on top of his fluffy blond locks, "Shishishi~, even if you are, boss, you won't find any."

Xanxus's jaw fixed, "Why not?" He managed to hide the frustration out of his voice pretty well.

"Because I bought all of them earlier."

Xanxus stiffened, stunned. He wasn't sure he had heard right. His blood-red eyes slowly scrolled over to where Bel was standing, only to see the blond flashing a wide, childlike smile at him. Xanxus's lips parted slightly as if to say something. _What's that supposed to mean?_ His face twisted into a scowl as he spotted another Xanxus cosplayer striding up towards him.

"Whoa, dude! Sick cosplay! You look exactly like him!"

Bel's shoulders started to shake with silent laughter as Xanxus glowered down at the short cosplayer. Such a glare would have scared any other person off – it was a miracle that the idiot was still admiring his profile. He resisted the immensely strong urge to pull out his guns, "Squalo!" He barked, and the silver-haired man took his time responding,

"What do you—"

"There's scum at my feet," Xanxus drawled coolly, "Remove it."

Squalo's gaze fell on the cosplayer, who was still gawking at 'how alike Xanxus looked to the character'. He was so engrossed by the similarities that he didn't even notice when Squalo had picked him up by the back of the shirt until he was well near the convention exit.

"Hey, wait! What are you doi—whoa, is that a real sword?"

"Shut the _fuck _up and scram." Squalo tossed the boy out of the building without drawing attention to himself. The offending cosplayer landed with a dull thud, swearing bitterly at the swordsman. Xanxus smirked triumphantly,

"Get rid of them _all,_" he demanded, focusing most of his attention on Levi, knowing fully well that the certain inferior would obey his every order. "All the ones that dare impersonate me. Confuse me with any of them, though, and you'll never live to see tomorrow." Maybe now he can be alone with Bel.

As his subordinates started to scramble around with diabolical grins, Bel began inching back slowly, "Guess I'll follow instructions too--"

"_Rimanere,_ Bel."

Bel stared at him, uncomprehending. "…What?"

"Stay, scum. Don't make me repeat it again."

Bel's eyes darted left to right, realizing that he was now alone with Xanxus. This…was so not good. Xanxus didn't look like he was in a good mood, but perhaps he will cut a little slack for him. He pivoted around to see Xanxus finding himself a chair to sit on. All the man had to do was tower over the guy occupying the seat and the poor boy immediately leapt up from the chair.

Bel sauntered over mischievously, "Shishishi~. Boss, you're such a bully."

Xanxus's eyes flashed, crimson orbs daring Bel to say another word. When the blond did not utter another sound, he turned his head away, propping his ankle onto his knee. Bel started to feel a little tongue-tied, but he was a_prince_, and he wouldn't show that he was apprehensive.

"So…boss…"

"KYAAAAA!"

The two men threw a strange look at a high-pitched girl, and immediately their gaze was drawn to the camera in her hands. Her mouth was wide open and her hair was yanked back into a loose ponytail. Her eyes seemed to glaze over with excitement as she gaped at the two Mafioso.

"FAN SERVICE, PLEASE?!"

Xanxus's eyes narrowed. Bel's lips tugged into a maddeningly broad grin; that was never a good sign. Xanxus uncrossed his legs, eyes shifting between the forming crowd and Bel. Clearly, he had no idea what was going on. But Bel coyly trailed his finger across Xanxus's shoulders, skipping adroitly over the man's collar and the loose tie around it. "I think they want us to do something, boss. Ushishishi~."

Xanxus arched a quizzical eyebrow, "Explain."

_Finally~! _Bel thought as he maneuvered himself so that he was facing Xanxus. Those sinister red orbs scrolled up to meet Bel's hidden eyes inquisitively, but before the man could do anything to protest, Bel slid himself onto Xanxus's lap, straddling him. Fangirl squeals pierced into Xanxus's head, causing it to throb even more painfully. He barely noticed that though; he was too busy keeping his eyes on the front of Bel's striped shirt.

Xanxus was stunned into silence as Bel leaned down to wrap his arms around the man's waist, nuzzling the side of his head underneath Xanxus's chin insistently. With a witty smile at his onlookers, Bel hugged Xanxus even closer, "Shishishi~."

"The hell?" Xanxus lifted his hands slightly, placing them on Bel's arms as if to shove the blond away. But Bel was resistant; he closed his eyes as the cameras flashed. It wasn't like they could notice the difference anyway. Xanxus growled, his breath now at Bel's neck, "Fanservice? Enlighten me."

It took all Bel's will power not to blush profusely; Xanxus's breath was hot against his sensitive skin. He tilted his head up, an uncanny grin plastered onto his face, "The Prince will demonstrate~."

Xanxus's lip curled as realization dawned upon him, "Go ahead," he leered, veiling his curiosity behind a mask of ennui. Bel snaked one of his arms around the Varia boss's neck, giving no notice to the people around them. Since the rest of Varia also did not want others mimicking and dressing up as them, there were now little to none Varia cosplayers and a huge crowd had gathered around the pair.

Girls continued to squeal amongst some of the boys' groans of disgust as Bel took his time adjusting himself on Xanxus's lap; he was playing it slow. The elder bit down on his own tongue, resisting the urge to snap at the blond to hurry the fuck up. He was too impatient to wait for something that he had been anticipating since forever.

Pressing against Xanxus's chest, Bel smirked cunningly, "Boss seems eager today."

Xanxus finally matched Bel's smirk with one of his own, lithe fingers grasping firmly at the blond's skinny wrist, "You'd be too, fool, if you waited this long," He heaved his eyebrow cockily, speaking in his sultry voice, "Fuck waiting."

Bel was just about to quip something back when abruptly, Xanxus tugged harshly on the younger male's arm. The very notion caused Bel to jerk forward, his lips crashing onto Xanxus's inviting mouth.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Bel could scarcely muster up a glare; _he _was supposed to be the one leading this, not the other way around! But when Xanxus glowered at him through half-lidded eyes, all the while biting down on Bel's bottom lip, causing the blond to groan involuntarily, the latter forgot all about rebuking Xanxus (not like he could, anyway).

Bel felt the tip of Xanxus's tongue prodding against his teeth, requesting entrance. Demurely, he grazed his own tongue against the boss's, making sure the fans had a good view of what was going on. Just as Xanxus's grip on his waist tightened to the point where it was painfully possessive, he was yanked backwards and he toppled ungracefully off Xanxus's lap. Bel bristled, his smile suddenly flipping upside down as he stared daggers at the random boy who started complaining,

"That's fuuucking disguuusting!"

A few people shoved the boy away from the views of their cameras, greatly peeved by the interruption, "Get oooout! No one wants you. Get out!"

"But they're making out and—" the boy's mouth suddenly zipped shut as Xanxus got up from his throne-like chair, something near a terrorizing glint in his ruby eyes. There was something else that felt malevolent about the man; perhaps it was because Xanxus had taken out his gun with flourish and lowered it to his side, tapping it against his thigh. With a flip of his black Varia coat, he stood at a soaring height of six foot two and shadowed the other, the one that had thrown down the Prince.

Bel snickered silently to himself, raising himself up by his elbows. _Oooh~, he's in trouble now._

Xanxus filliped the gun against the boy's head, earning a frightened tremble and a squeak from the younger. He watched in satisfaction as the boy's knees gave way, causing him to collapse onto the ground beside Bel. The Varia boss was having a hell of a time terrifying this boy. He waited a beat before baring his teeth in a smug smirk, "Get out, scum."

With a petrified look, the boy scampered off. The crowd didn't seem to mind Xanxus's attitude. In fact, Bel seemed to get the impression that he was doing this because he was jealous. The blond was pretty sure that Xanxus had really gotten aggravated over the fact he had finally gotten his lips locked to Bel's and it was taken away in a few seconds.

Next thing he knew, though, Xanxus had knelt down on one knee beside Bel, much to the Prince's surprise. A sharp jab of pain shot up from Bel's finger and he realized that the band-aid that had been wrapped firmly around his wounded finger had fallen off after being pushed down. Frowning a bit, he muttered under his breath, "Ouch." Momentarily drawing his eyes away from Xanxus, he raised his now-bleeding finger to his lips.

Or was just about to, anyway, but Xanxus grasped his hand forcefully before Bel could do anything.

Bel could have sworn he had blanked out for a split second when Xanxus slipped the blond's finger into his own mouth. He hissed softly; it had stung, but the sight was just so…_seductive. _Xanxus…sucking on his finger? No way. _I must be dreaming or something, _Bel thought, his jaw hanging unconsciously. He was already getting hard just by watching this. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that thought it was hot.

"SQUEEEEEEE! THAT'S SO-- EEEEEEEEE!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

Bel shuddered with pleasure, feeling his pants tightening uncomfortably as Xanxus's warm tongue swirled around his index finger, licking away at whatever blood was left. All coherent thoughts were telling him to tug his hand away, but because the Varia boss's eyes were daring him into submission, everything became unintelligible. He allowed a wide smile and a flattering tint of pink to colour his face, "U-Ushishishi~, boss—"

"Don't distract me, scum."

Bel fell silent, waiting as Xanxus drew away from him. The moment he did, however, Bel nearly pouted from the loss of contact. The dark-haired boss smirked, running his clever tongue along the outer shell of Bel's ear, enticing a soft moan from the blond. He didn't stop there, though. He crawled on top of Bel, pressing him back against the cold, hard floor. Pushing the blond's shirt a bit off his shoulder, he trailed his lips down Bel's neck, making a satisfying stop at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and eliciting a quiet, strangled gasp from the younger. Bel had forgotten all about the mob around them; everything was just so hazy. All he could think about was the other's ministrations and what they were doing to him.

Xanxus, on the other hand, was quite aware of the squealing horde. He drew his lips away from Bel's neck, and the younger male bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering in displeasure. He would never consent to doing that anyway. Xanxus stared icily at the crowd, "Go. Show's over."

There were groans of disappointment echoing around the flock of once-excited teenagers. There were murmurs of 'pleaaase more?' and 'that's it?!'. Bel's thoughts mimicked the teenagers. Really? He had to wait this long and when he _finally _got a little piece of action, it was done. Xanxus stood back up, pausing for a quick second as if debating whether or not to help the Prince up, but in the end, he decided against it with a casual smirk.

Brushing his tight-fitting pants off, Bel brazenly picked himself off the ground, his finger feeling faintly tingly from being inside Xanxus's mouth. He wasn't going to be able to forget this for a _looong_ time. But…he wished it hadn't ended so soon. Heat rose in Bel's cheeks as Xanxus pointedly stared at his crotch. Stowing his hands into his pockets, the poor blond Prince tried to cover his hard-on up with his jacket.

"No use, _Bel_," Xanxus sneered haughtily, stepping forwards as the crowd started to disperse. He raised his hand up slowly, and Bel flinched a little. The action had been done without thinking and so he felt a little undignified afterwards. But Xanxus's hand fell down on Bel's fair hair and he fixed the crown that looked like it was just about to slide off.

That was…new.

But then again, today _had_ been quite a strange day, and it was just about to get a little stranger as Xanxus pulled him flush against his hard chest.

"We'll continue this later."

Perhaps because of the earlier incident, Xanxus's migraine had gradually disappeared, not that he was complaining. And to Xanxus's great amusement, it wasn't until later that they had found the rest of the Varia members sneaking off to read their doujins.

* * *

**Self-Proclaimed Seme: **Heh~ I'm kinda proud of this fic. :3 Thanks for reading! STILL THANKING Rabu Love and Roriette because they're awesome. :D

Er, I hope the italian was all right. _Venire _is come and _Rimanere _should mean stay, in case you didn't figure that out. Supposed to be a four thousand, five hundred word one-shot, but it ended up having one thousand words more. Ahh, the failures I go through in life.


End file.
